House Rules
This will be the section where we document the rules expectations. What books will we use? the following books will be used: *The GURPS Basic Set, Fourth Edition *GURPS Martial Arts *GURPS Technical Grappling *GURPS High-Tech (TL7-8) *GURPS Ultra-Tech (TL9, non-superscience) *GURPS Tactical Shooting Pyramid articles These articles contain concepts that may be borrowed or utlized; see the House Rules section below for details. *Armor Revisited - Pyramid #3/34 **The key bit for Armor Revisited is "Armor as Dice." Short version: Divide DR of armor by 3.5 in dice, round remainder up. Subtract this directly from damage, roll the remainder. *The Last Gasp - Pyramid #3/44 **Variable penalties for using or losing FP are in play. **Action Points are not in play *Delayed Gratification - Pyramid #3/52 **Feint as a thing will go away. We'll use Setup Attacks instead **Prediction Shot will be allowed initially. If we don't like it (because it combines brutally with Dodge This, below) we can ditch it **We won't be using Extreme Variability. It's a standard -2 to the setup gives -1 to defense. **Prediction Shots and setups? Meh. I don't think so. *Dodge This! - Pyramid #3/57 **We'll be using Flat Penalty and Tunnel Vision. **''Flat Penalty: ''You get to see/respond to one bad guy per turn for "free." It'll be the first one that attacks you, unless you are watching for a particular threat (see Tunnel Vision). If you're getting attacked by more than one guy, or whatever, you will have to make a Perception roll before you can actively defend. **''Evaluate: ''If you are Evaluating or Waiting, you might still have to make a Per roll, but none are penaltized. Both of these maneuvers are all about looking around you. There might be some exceptions: If you're Waiting for ONE GUY to stick his head out of a known location, that invokes Tunnel Vision. If you're Waiting for any foe to show up in the area of engagement, that's not. *Alternate Guns Speicalties and Techniques - Pyramid #3/65 **I was going to do this anyway, but Hans beat me to it. **There are only three Guns specialties: Pistol, Longarm, Light Anti-armor Weapon. Boom. **The Burst Fire and Playload Weapon Techniques are operative; It's probably worth just calling this a power up in GCA, costing 4 points. It lets you shoot full-auto at full skill, and use any payload warhead at full skill. You can also do "New Technique" in GCA. House Rules This is the combination of artices and rules that will drive the campaign. Some of these haven't been published yet; if you're in the game I'll send a copy. If not, sorry - I can't distribute stuff I might get paid for one day! *Targeted Attack for Guns: Keep track of the difference in bonus between the hit location you're targeting and what you've bought your TA up to. The best bonus for ANY TA is applied if using Aimed fire to hit any location. *Gunslinger gets replaced **Gunslinger (Realistic) points ***Up to 25 points in Guns, Fast-Draw, Close-Quarters Battle, and Quick-Shot. You have to specialize by one of the three skills (Pistol, Longarm, LAW) ***Of those 25 points, up to 5 points may be spent in appropriate gun Style Perks. Don't worry about what styles you pick, etc, other than for thematic unity